Elves
There are many of the creatures known as Elves scattered throughout the entirety Ix, having originated millennia ago through interbreeding between humans and the mysterious Grey Folk that arrived from another plane. There are many distinct forms that are changed based upon their environment and the specific Grey Folk that sire them. There are four forms that elves appear in; those of Southern Kherra, known as Stone Elves; the Wilder Elves of Attisahra, the Marsh Elves of Ilanura; and the mysterious Elves of the hidden city Nocturne. Ages Adulthood at 30 Middle Age at 60 Old Age at 110 Venerable at 150 Maximum Age 150+3d20 Stone Elves Stone Elves are the most populous type of Elf in the Kherran Empire, on average they stand a few inches shorter than humans and are distinctly recognisable by their grey eyes, dark hair and quite hairless and pale skinned bodies. Though all of this is true, there are bloodlines within the Stone Elves which cause certain generations to have silver hair and purple eyes instead. The Stone Elves often remain in cities for large portions of their lives, tending to stay within civilised society unless there is good reason to go elsewhere. They are less populous than humans, halflings and dwarves but alongside Humans and Dwarves are the most represented in government and other positions of power within society. Statistics: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. Type: Elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Kherran and their ethnic language. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-light vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Wilder Elves Wilder Elves (or the Anazil, as they refer to themselves) are native to the continent of Attisahra, known to many Kherran's as the Expanse, and were once referred to as forest elves until it became clear that they were not only superior in wooded areas, but took to desert and sea better than their Kherran cousins also. Statistics: +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. Type: Elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Kherran and their ethnic language. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Silent Hunter: Members of this race reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a –20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this trait). Stealthy: Wilder Elves have a +2 bonus to Stealth Checks Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows) and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-light vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Ilanuran Marsh Elves Marsh Elves are the most varied of the Elven subspecies, having a wide variety of skin tones and hair colours in contrast to the homogenised nature of most Elven folk. They hail primarily from Ilanura, though there is said to be a relatively sizable population within Jaorun and a smattering throughout the Kherran Empire. Those that are found within the Empire are often fleeing the tyranny of the dragons that control Ilanura or descendants of those that fled the Great Demon War which ravaged it over a millennium ago. The most distinctive feature of the Marsh Elves are their moss green eyes, which are sometimes complimented by green tinted freckles that are common amongst them. Statistics +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Constitution: Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. Type: Elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Elves begin play speaking Kherran and Ilanuran. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Swamp Flower: Members of this race add +1 to the saving throw DCs for their spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment school. In addition, members of this race with a Wisdom score of 15 or higher may use charm person once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the user's character level). Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Swamp Stride: Movement is unaffected whilst in Swamps as if using the Ranger Favoured terrain Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows) and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Low-light vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elves of Nocturne Elves of Nocturne are a mysterious group, not often seen outside of their city for which they are named. They stand the same height as Stone Elves, though their skin is a pale purple tinted grey, their eyes usually being either yellow or white and their hair being black or grey. They are said to be shrewd mercantile folk from a land where everything is for sale, though that is a misrepresentation of their incredible loyalty. The Nocturnites are often decorated with distinctive beautiful tattoos that can be recognised by their maze-like compositions, creating animals and symbols from one intricate spiralling line in an art known as drysfa. It is not uncommon for a denizen of Nocturne to have a body entirely covered by a variety of tattoos all made by the same connected line. The first of these tattoos that is chosen is to tie a young elf to their clan, the choice of clan being made by the elf in question whenever they feel they are ready and are confident in their choice. Whilst most choose the same clan as their parents, that is not always the case and there are laws in place within the city to protect any such elf that chooses that way. The first tattoo is always placed above the heart and to betray the clan you are sworn into is the single most disparaged crime that a denizen of Nocturne can commit. Statistics +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Constitution: The Elves of Nocturne are nimble, both in body and tongue, but their form is frail. Type: Nocturnites are humanoids with the elf subtype. Medium: Nocturnites are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Base Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Nocturnites begin play speaking Kherran and Noct. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Spell Resistance: Drow possess spell resistance equal to 6 plus their class levels. Spell-Like Abilities: A drow can cast dancing lights, darkness, and faerie fire, once each per day, using her total character level as her caster level. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Poison Use: Drow are skilled in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves. Darkvision: Drow can see in the dark up to 120 feet. Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds drow for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Category:Species Category:Lore Category:Playable Category:Mechanics Category:Playable Species